


Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Humor, I miss Veronica and Josie friendship, Oblivious, Old Fic Repost, Verosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Everyone knows Veronica and Josie have been a thing for over several weeks now. Well...everyone except Josie that is.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Josie McCoy
Kudos: 13





	Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

“So Jose, the dance is coming up, what color are you and Veronica wearing?” Josie jerked her head towards Valerie with a bewildered look.

“Excuse me? What did you just say?”

Valerie glanced at Melody before speaking again. “I asked what colors you and Veronica are-”

“Yeah, stop right there. “ Josie said with a hand up, “Why would Ronnie and I color coordinate?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Because… you’re going together.”

Her eyes enlarged. “Why the hell would I go to a dance with _Veronica_?”

“Um duh, cause you guys are like a thing?” Melody said in an obvious tone, looking at Josie like she was stupid.

“A thing?”

“You know like a couple? That’s something couples do.” Valerie supplied easily.

“Yeah, I know that.” Josie snapped. “I’m just trying to figure out if you guys are tripping on some jingle jangle or you’re actually suggesting Ronnie and I are dating.”

“Definitely the second one.” Melody said popping a fry in her mouth nonchalantly. “Girl, why are you acting like Veronica isn’t your boo?”

“Because she’s not!” Her voice raised an octave, as she glanced around. “Where is this coming from?”

“From like every interaction you guys have had since she broke up with Archie…are you being serious right now?” Melody muttered only to have Josie look at her dumbfounded. Valerie sent her a knowing look that said ‘ _told you so_ ’ before turning to Josie with a sympathetic look.

“Okay Josie, I know these sort of things are hard for you but it’s okay to accept-”

“There’s nothing to accept, Val. Nothing’s going on between us.”

“Josie...she’s calls you babe, baby, swee-”

The lead pussycat crossed her arms, unimpressed. “Friends are allowed to have pet names for each other.”

“She walks you to like every class and she even sits with us at lunch now.”

“Because we’re close friends now!” Josie’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait, is this you guys weird way of telling me you feel threatened by Ronnie?”

“Girl, what?” Melody asked in confusion.

“Look guys, I know I spend a lot of time with Ronnie and she comes to Pussycat rehearsals a lot but that doesn’t mean she’s going to replace-

“Girl this isn’t about us feeling threatened by Veronica. This is about you being totally in denial about the fact that Veronica is your girlfriend!”

“Why do you keep saying things like that!” Josie hissed through her teeth, horrified.

“Because it’s true, Josie.” Valerie said softly. “That concert we went to last weekend,” she used for an example, “you and Veronica were literally stuck like glue. Her arms were around your waist the whole time, whispering in your ear.”

“They were inside jokes!”

“Oh my gosh that’s not the point! You’re always staring into her eyes like you want to kiss her.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Okay, I’ve literally seen y’all kiss.” Melody deadpanned.

“Friendly kisses!” Josie protested.

“Josie, we’ve been friends since first grade and you’ve never even given me a _friendly_ peck. And I know for sure I’ve seen Ms. Lodge stick her tongue down your throat.”

Josie’s mouth opened and closed, not really having a response for that because her and Veronica have done a lot more than that…But that doesn’t mean that they’re like.. well you know… um whatever! She took a breath before calmly speaking. “I don’t know what kind of messed up high you both are on right now, not doubt curtesy of Reggie, but I am not dating Veronica.” She said firmly, though she didn’t like the way the words sounded out loud.

“Fine. You might not be dating her, but girl she is definitely dating you.” Josie went to tear into Melody but was quickly interrupted before she could utter a word.

“Bonjour, Pussycats.” Veronica appeared with a lunch tray and Betty in tow. She pressed a sweet kiss to Josie’s cheek as they settle down in their seats, making the girl’s cheek flame. This wasn’t unusual though. Veronica always greeted her with a kiss and a soft smile but after her conversation with the girls and the smug look Melody was currently sending her, she felt uncomfortable. “Hi, baby.” Veronica whispered, smiling sweetly at her as she placed a warm hand on her thigh.

She swallowed at how her heart expanding hearing Veronica call her that, despite her aggressive disposition earlier. “Hi.”

“So what are we talking about?” Betty smiled, looking around the table.

“Oh just a innocent game of twenty questions.” Melody said as she suddenly shifted her gaze to Veronica. “Veronica, care to play?” She asked, amused at the glare Josie was shooting her.

Taking a bite of her salad, the girl nodded. “Sure. What’s the question?”

“Would you ever kiss Betty?”

The table went silent, save for Josie suddenly choking on the water she was sipping, causing Veronica to spring into action. “Are you okay?” She asked softly rubbing her back and thigh, looking into her eyes. Josie nodded mutely, gently pushing her hand off her thigh.

“I’m fine.”

Veronica frown slightly at the action but turned back to Melody. “Well, besides obvious reasons,” She began, glancing at Josie, who’s eyes widened, “No, I wouldn’t. We’re best friends, that’d be kind of weird.”

“Yeah.” Betty agreed with a laugh.

Josie couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. “So you didn’t make out with her on your first day at the Vixen’s tryouts?” She said it with a little more bite than she cared to admit.

Veronica looked surprised. “I didn’t know you knew about that.”

Josie shrugged, playing with her jello. “Cheryl told me about it awhile back.” She could have sworn she heard Veronica mutter of course she did under her breath.

“Well that one doesn’t count. I didn’t really know Betty then. Plus, I was just trying to rile Cheryl up.”

“Hmm.”

It was pretty awkward after that. It was obvious Josie was annoyed which was never fun for anyone around her. Plus, she was clearly jealous remembering the fact that Veronica and Betty have kissed. Melody didn’t know if she should be amused that her friend was really this oblivious about her thing with Veronica or feel sorry for the confusion she’s probably feeling. Betty cleared her throat, obviously not caring for the sudden weirdness around the table. “So is everyone excited about the dance? I think I might actually be able to talk Jughead into going.”

At the mention of the dance again, she was reminded of how all these conflicted feelings started. She stood abruptly, grabbing her bag. “I’ll see you guys later.” She quickly left without sparing any of them a glance, which didn’t sit right with Veronica.

“Okay, what’s wrong with Josie?” She asked, eyes following the girl into the school.

Valerie hesitated before answering. “She’s kind of had a recent revelation that she’s in denial about.”

Veronica frown. In the three hours they were on the phone last night, Josie didn’t mention any ‘revelations’. “What do you mean? Revelation about what?”

“It’s not really our place to tell you.”

“Really, Valerie? You can’t tell _me_?”

“Yeah, well it’s kind of about you.”

The dark haired teen looked taken back, before a somber expression marred her features. “Oh.” She said quietly.

“Oh! No, no! It’s nothing bad!” Val quickly reassured, realizing where her line of thinking was heading.

“Well, it technically depends on how you look at it.” Melody said awkwardly, no longer finding the situation funny, averting her eyes away from the sad look on Veronica’s face.

“V, I’m sure Valerie’s right,” The blonde offered, “it’s probably nothing bad.”

Veronica glanced around them, before pushing up from the table. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Good luck with that.” Melody muttered, shooting her head up when she felt a kick in her leg. _Crap_ , she said that out loud. She went to attempt to reassure Veronica but the girl was already stomping off in search for Josie. She felt a slap against her shoulder. “Ow.”

“Seriously? You were not helping like _at all_.”

“I’m sorry! I just can’t believe Josie was so clueless about this. I mean how could she not know?”

Betty slide over a seat so she was directly in front of the girls. “Okay what’s going on?”

“You know how Josie and Veronica are…” Val trailed off when Betty began nodding. “Well apparently Josie doesn’t.”

The blonde’s brows furrowed. “Wait, what?”

“Josie basically thinks her and Veronica are strictly platonic.” Valerie explained, with Melody nodding.

Betty began to laugh but quickly stopped when she realized they were serious. “W-wait. How is that even possible?” She asked in disbelief and wonderment.

Valerie shrugged. “Josie’s never really dated before or shown real interest in doing so. Plus she was never really interested in guys growing up-”

“I think we know why.”

“I’m just saying she never allowed herself to have crushes or flirt or anything.” Val said.

“Then again she also didn’t seem to notice Cheryl was totally in love with her last year or the year before, which I don’t get because the girl was a bitch to everyone but Josie.”

“And Jason.”

“Sorry but you can’t convince me she wasn’t in love with him too.”

“Okay changing gears,” Betty said with a grimace, not wanting to get back into the memories of Jason or last year. “I still don’t understand how she doesn’t realize that they’re dating. I mean, V is always all over her.”

“Right!” Melody exclaimed, “Even when I brought up that I’ve seen them kiss with tongue, she still tried to deny it.”

Betty scoffed. “Kiss with tongue? That’s nothing. I’ve walked in them making out on Veronica’s bed at least five times now.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!” The blonde nodded enthusiastically, “So what’s her justification for that?”

They were silent a minute, thinking, until Melody broke it. “Do you think we’re getting played? I mean, no one can be this in denial.”

Valerie shook her head slowly. “No, Josie seemed pretty freaked.”

“Wow.” Betty breathed, shaking her head in amazement. “Hopefully V will be able to get through to her.”

****

She hummed softly to the random keys she played trying to center her thoughts.

Her and Veronica?

No way.

She’d know if she was in a relationship, wouldn’t she?

Obviously it wasn’t a secret they’d gotten extremely close lately, probably even surpassing Betty’s friendship with her. Not that she was keeping score or anything, but she was positive that she was the first person Ronnie said good morning to and the last to say goodnight. But that’s what friends do, right? Best friends, even. Yeah. That’s what they were.

Best friends.

So why was everyone making such a big deal about it? So yes, maybe Ronnie does call her baby and walk her to class. And maybe they do text all day and stay on the phone all night. And, okay fine. They’ve fooled around a bit once or twice..well more than twice but that’s not the point! Pet names, walks to class and kissing doesn’t constitute for a relationship!

Even if Ronnie has whispered sweet nothings in her ear on more than one occasion about how much she loves her voice and how sweet her lips taste.

Wait.

What if Melody was right?

She never has acted this way around other friends or vise versa. Though it could be because Veronica was from New York? People in the city do things differently, don’t they? But what explains her behavior? Getting jealous over Ronnie and Betty kissing, what was that about? Why would she care? God, even when Veronica broke up with Archie, she comforted her but inside she was ecstatic. At the time she reasoned that Archie was too immature to handle a girl like Veronica and her friend deserved better. Now she’s not so sure that was the driving force of her happiness.

No, she was letting them get into her head. This was ridiculous. She'd know if she was in a freaking relationship with one of her best friends! They almost had her tripping out. For a relationship to even be a relationship, one would have to be asked to be in said relationship and she knows for a fact that hasn't happened.

She laughed, she couldn't believe they'd almost convinced-

“Hey.” Veronica said softly, suddenly standing at the doorway of the music room. “Can we talk?”

Josie's eyes widened. “Look, whatever they told you-

“They wouldn't tell me anything.” She argued slightly, coming into the room, bringing the door close behind her. “Besides, I want to hear whatever it is from you.” She gestured towards the couches in the corner. Josie sighed and went to go sit with her. Her breath hitched, when Ronnie scooted so close she was practically on top of her, grabbing her hand. “What's going on with you?” She murmured, staring into her eyes, while lightly caressing her hand. “Val said you're in denial about a revelation you had? About me?”

The Pussycat rolled her eyes in irritation. “Val and Melody are just tripping on some jingle jangle that they selfishly didn’t share. There was no revelation. Everything's fine.”

Veronica brows furrowed. “They seem fine. _You_ don't, baby.”

That made her freeze. She glanced at her curiously. “Why do you call me that?”

“Call you what?” Asked Veronica, confused by the change of course.

“ _That_.” She pressed, not wanting to address the word directly.

The dark-haired teen ran her tongue over lip bottom lip in thought. She blinked, looking back at Josie. “You mean, baby?”

Josie nodded mutely.

“I always call you that.” She said slowly giving her a strange look.

“I know.”

“Then why are you-

“You don't call Betty that.”

Veronica paused. “W-What? Why would I call Betty that?” She exasperated, irritation creeping up her spine. The usually straightforward girl seemed to be talking around everything and it was beginning to make her head hurt.

“Why would you call me that?”

Veronica had had it. Pulling back from the girl, she crossed her arms. “Josie, what the hell is going on with you?”

“I don't know! Melody and Valerie started all of this!”

Even though she didn't know exactly what this is but decided to ask “how?” In an attempt to get some form of direction or clarity.

“They asked me what colors we were going to wear to the dance!”

Veronica waited for the rest but when Josie only stared at her biwildered, she sighed, and prompted, “And…?”

“She meant like a couple.”

Ronnie rolled her eyes. “Well, obviously.”

“What do you mean obviously?”

“Like of course she meant as a couple because we’re…” she trailed off, not liking the look on the other girls face. “Wait, is that what this is about? You don’t feel comfortable going to the dance as a couple?”

“Ronnie…” She whispered. “Why would we go to the dance as a couple? We’re just friends.” She added, with a slight cringe.

“You’re joking.”

The girl didn’t respond, looking everywhere but in front of her.

“You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking, Josie.” She urged, trying to catch her eyes.

“I-i…” the girl stuttered, brain overloaded with the knowledge that they were right. Fuck!

“Oh my God…” Veronica murmured, standing up and backing a few feet away from her. “So all this time you t-thought we were just _friends_?”

“Y-Yes?”

“How the hell can you think we're just friends?” She demanded to know. It wasn't exactly pleasing to hear the girl you've been dating didn't know you guys were…well dating.

“I don't know! I thought we were just getting closer!”

Veronica scoffed. “I seriously hope you aren't that close with anyone else besides me.” She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, unbelieving of the situation. “So all those times that we made out in my bed and I went down-

“I didn't know, okay!”

“How could you not!? Nothing about that screamed, I don't know, _not_ friendly!?”

“You never even asked me out!”

“What?”

“In a typical relationship someone usually asks the other person out. It's a universal fact.” She huffed.

“Josie…I did ask you out and you said yes.”

“Okay, no. That never happened.”

“Yes it did.”

“Ronnie, no it didn't.” She said shaking her head.

Veronica tried to calm herself. “Josie, that night when we were in the back of my family car, after our date. I said,Josie, are you my girl? And you said, of course! And then we freaking kissed.”

“Girl, you call that asking me out!?”

“You said yes…and then kissed me back.” She deadpanned.

“I didn't know you meant _girlfriend_! I call all my friends my girl! So this misunderstanding is definitely on you.”

“Seriously?”

“Why wouldn't you say girlfriend instead of girl?”

“We had already kissed like three times, I didn't know I'd have to flesh out the exact intention of my use of the word _girl_?” She exasperated, her arms flapped at her sides. ”So now what?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, where do we go from here?”

“I don't know.”

Veronica bit her lip, before asking her next question. “Do you want to be with me?”

“Apparently, I already am.” Josie said dryly with a hint of a smile.

That caused the dark haired teen to frown. “I’m being serious. If you can't tell I'm kind of freaking out here.”

“I'm sorry.. I just-” She stopped herself.

“Just what?”

“Why didn't we talk about feelings or whatever? The kind of stuff I'm pretty sure you're supposed to talk about? Maybe that would have given me a hint.” She tried to joke but it fell short, giving the situation. Veronica was quiet for a moment.

“I guess, I wanted to give you time. I knew that you liked me but I also know how your mom is and well how _you_ are. I figured you needed time to express yourself. Plus, you were doing a pretty good job of that physically.” She finished quietly.

“Oh..” Josie blushed.

“I mean, was I wrong?”

“About what?”

“You liking me.” She clarified.

“I've kissed you haven't I?”

Veronica cracked a smile, folding her arms. “See usually I’d take that as a confirmation from anyone else, but I'm learning that I clearly need you to specifically clarify.”

Josie couldn’t help the giggle that tumbled from her lips. “Yes, Ronnie. I like you. A lot, actually. I was… kind of jealous earlier, part of the reason I stormed off.”

“I know.” She smirked. “You were jealous of Archie too. That's what really put your feelings for me on my radar.”

“I'm seriously so embarrassed.” The Pussycat groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“How do you think I feel?” Veronica muttered.

Josie pulled her hands away, looking up at her. She didn’t think about how Veronica was feeling. “I’m sorry, Ronnie.”

“It's okay. Just… you didn't answer my question earlier.” She looked a little nervous.

“About me wanting to be with you.” Josie stated.

She nodded her head, biting her lip. “Do you?” She asked again.

“Yeah.” She said without hesitation, because she knew that really was what she wanted. “But it is going to take me sometime to get used to well, _knowing_ I guess.”

Veronica smiled. “I know.” Her eyes trailed over her form. “Can I kiss you?”

“You've never asked before.” Josie mused.

“I know…” She frowned. ”I just feel everything is out of wack now and I have to act different-

“ _Don't_.” She breathed, standing up. “Don't be different. Even though I wasn't consciously aware. I think I knew deep down what was happening and I liked it. I don't want you to change anything.”

Veronica smiled brightly and Josie’s heart melted. “Okay. But I won't be making any more assumptions about anything ever again..”

“Well…” Josie trailed off playfully. “You can always make the assumption that I want you to kiss me.” She said, bringing attention back to Veronica's earlier question.

“Yeah?” Veronica husked, reaching out to bring the girl’s hips flush against hers. Josie nodded, eyes trailing to her lips. Their lips pressed together sweetly as a smile grow on both of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this was written back when season 1 was airing. I honestly haven't watched any Riverdale in the last couple of years but this was my favorite duo. I wished they had fleshed out a deeper friendship for them, but oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if Veronica/Josie shippers still exist and read fanfiction. I have a plethora of one shots and two multifics that I can post if people are interested.
> 
> xox.


End file.
